dota2customgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Warchasers
Overview The classic Warcraft 3 Warchasers mod in Dota 2 Reborn! Warchasers is a Co-Op RPG Adventure for up to 5 players. Featuring 10 custom Heroes, hordes of enemies, all the original items and many different zones with hidden secrets! Few daring souls embody an ancient hero and co-operatively fight their way through a legendary city against overwhelming masses of monsters! Gameplay * Play alone or with a party. When solo, you will be given a buff to regen faster out of combat. * Each additional level of difficulty will add one affix to each different creature, from a big pool of custom abilities * At certain key points in the map you will reach savepoints. * Whenever you die you will be given the choice of resurrecting at the latest check point and continue playing from there. * You will encounter enemies packed around buildings, which spawn more of these units. Kill the spawner buildings quick or use them to gather as much experience and gold as you can. * There is no global shop, just 2 secret shops in remote areas on the map. * Item drops get progressively better as you advance. * Enemies will frequently drop Tomes that boost certain stats. Make sure to distribute them accordingly in your party! * Pickup potions to use later, or attack the flask on the floor to instantly use it. * You can also attack a chest item to sell it from anywhere, specially useful when your inventory is full. * Camera is locked by default, but this can be toggled by clicking on the button at the top left of the UI. * Doors start locked, most unlock when the units guarding them are killed. There are some doors that require a key that needs to be brought near to get through. * Circles of Power are used to activate different triggers. * In some areas you will encounter Teleporters, make sure you are done shopping and exploring the current zone, because once you enter the portal there is no way back. * There are hidden areas and hidden items which you can find across the maze. * The game ends when you defeat the final Boss at the end of the dungeon, or when all your party is slain. Reviews "Status: Nearly finished or finished? Level of bugginess: Didn't encounter any Co-op or Competitive?: It's Co-op only. No idea what happens if someone joins Dire team though. The Review: If you ever played Warcraft 3, there's a good chance you have heard of this gamemode. It was one of the built-in custom gamemodes, and it's great to see it ported to Dota 2. I must admit before i go any further, that i never got quite far in Warchasers in Warcraft 3 when i was a kid, since i didn't quite know what i was doing. The gamemode is based around a big so-called "Dungeon" where you fight your way through various enemies and bosses. i played this mode with a single friend, and to be honest it didn't seem that hard. The bosses can be quite fun, and there's a few times where you need to be aware of the enviroment. Genereally, the game makes sure to keep it fresh on the way through, but the corridors can be quite tight sometimes, especially if you have someone that spawns units. The final boss blasts the difficulty way up, but still it didn't prove to be too much of a challenge to finish it. The porting job on the gamemode was great though, and you cant really blame the creators for a lot of these issues, since they were present in the original (If i remember correctly). The hour i spent playing this, i didn't encounter a single bug! The Verdict: 9/10 Ending notes: Medusa isin't a carry in this gamemode dont trick yourself like i did" Metalhand1000 Source-Code Warchasers is open source! Check it out at the repository here. Special Thanks Blizzard - please, don’t sue me. All the modders/developers who helped put together all of the documents, tricks and libraries for building custom games. All the people who hang out at the dota2modding IRCs helping solve every problem they can. Gallery wc2.jpg wc3.jpg wc4.jpg wc5.jpg wc6.jpg wc7.jpg wc8.jpg wc9.jpg wc10.jpg wc11.jpg wc12.jpg Category:Gamemode Category:Coop